One Request
by Madman007
Summary: Four years after an AU version of LOTF, Ben's presence is requested by Lumiya. And she has a favor to ask.


**One Request**

The prison shuttle shifted hard to starboard. A lava stream shot upwards and the pilot swerved to avoid it. If anyone asked Ben Skywalker, he'd say the pilot overcompensated the pitch a bit. Ben looked back through the rear viewport to see the lava stream receding. There was not much to see on Xian than the yellow-orange of lava and dark volcanic rock. The maximum security prison sat on top of a tall rocky island surrounded by lava. The inmates could escape the prison well enough. The challenge was to cross the wide sea of hot molten rock. The only access into the prison was by shuttle.

Ben checked his chrono and found that it had been five standard minutes since the last time he checked. He had a time table to keep. Why did this have to happen now? He thought of mentally suggesting to the pilot to speed up. He stopped upon realizing that action was close to a dark side power. He had been told about the dangers of the dark side by his father. He had seen the dangers through his cousin, who had succumbed to the dark side and paid the ultimate price for doing so. The cost to Ben was the loss of his mother.

Four years. Four years since she's been gone.

The jolt of the shuttle's landing shook him out of his temporary sorrow. The prison guards ordered him out and he followed them. Xian prison was an alternative to Kessel for a number of reasons. There were some officials who considered Kessel to be too good for some criminals. Xian was the epitome of Hell. It wasn't as volatile as Mustafar, but no less dangerous. There were no indigenous inhabitants on Xian. There were only the prison officials, guards, and the permanent guests.

Ben followed the prison guards through a series of metal corridors. It was eerie to Ben to see all of the guards with the same faces and body. The Xian Corporation that owned the prison received special permission to keep cloning facilities on the premises for the purpose of growing their own guards. They were implanted specifically to control the inmates. The cloned guards were built with strong minds that could resist any bribes or influence from any prisoner.

They came to a turbolift in which they entered and took them deep down at least ten floors. The doors opened and the guards led Ben through a dark hallway that led to an office in the middle with the hallway continuing beyond it. A dark-skinned human stood at his desk. He looked out of place with his clean appearance and well-groomed attire. He offered his hand as Ben approached him.

"Ben Skywalker. Welcome to Xian. Hot enough for you?"

"I think I sweated a liter just coming down here."

The man laughed. "I am Ritna Calon, head warden at Xian. I trust you went over the ground rules?"

"I did. Is she ready for me?"

"Ever since she asked for you. She won't tell us what it's about."

"Guess I'll find out. You've been able to control her in here?"

"Certainly you know about our guards. I take it you felt the effects once you were in contact with them."

"Yes. Look, I need to get this over with quickly. Is she in her cell?"

"No, we set up a special confinement in the main assembly room. There is a high security perimeter surrounding her. As long as our guards are around, she can't do anything. Especially considering her...how would you say...her manufacturing from below the waist."

Ben chuckled at Calon's wry humor. "I really do need to get this over with. Which way?"

Calon cleared his throat. "Uh...you will need to surrender your weapon." He glanced at the lightsaber clipped on Ben's belt.

"Sorry, it stays with me. I thought you said you can control her?"

"We've never had anyone past this point with a weapon like that. We don't want to leave anything to chance."

Ben neared to Calon's face. "The chance would be mine. Besides, if she can't do anything with your guards around, neither can I."

"I can see the Skywalkers have the same stubborn attitude."

Ben smirked. "Don't forget, I'm also part Jade, too."

Ben backed away from Calon and the warden went on. "We'll have holocams on you in case of trouble."

"Don't worry. I can handle her. This way?"

"Yes. Down this hall and turn right. You'll come to a double blast door which we'll open as you approach it. She's in there."

Ben nodded as he was already out of the office. He walked down the dingy hallway and came to the double blast doors, which opened as soon as he came up to it. Beyond the doors was a large gymnasium-sized room. In the center was an elaborate perimeter with ray shield generators at the four corners. Inside the perimeter stood a woman who looked liked she was also waiting impatiently.

He walked forward and approached the woman who played a part in his mother's death.

The woman watched him come close and said, "Well, if it isn't Jedi Master Junior."

"Hello, Shira."

"It's Lumiya, as you well know. I haven't gone by the name, Shira, since I dated your father."

"Then I should just call you murderer."

Lumiya lifted up an arm and squeezed her hand, but nothing happened.

Ben chuckled, "Were you just trying to choke me? You do know we can't use the Force in here? The clones have been implanted with ysalimiri DNA. I can't even feel you in the Force. We're on even ground."

"Cocky for an eighteen-year-old. Just like your father."

"Then I'm in good company. Father sends his regards by the way."

"Lovely."

"So does mother." Lumiya shot him a curious look before he added, "Or, she would if she was alive."

"I had no involvement in that decision."

"But you told Jacen there had to be a sacrifice in order for him to become a Sith. He chose my mother. Now they're both dead. But, you're still alive."

"If your father had any guts, I wouldn't be."

Ben released an exasperating sigh. "I so did not want to get into this. Why did you send for me? What do you want?"

Lumiya started pacing around her small space and replied in an even voice, "I would like to request something from you."

"What could possibly make me want to do something for you?"

Lumiya ignored the question and went on. "I came across some information from an inmate here." She stopped pacing and looked directly at Ben. "Information about my daughter."

Ben blinked in surprise and repeated, "Your daughter? You had a kid? How?" He looked down at her mechanical torso. She gave him a coy look and he blurted, "Actually, I don't want to know. Where is your daughter?"

"I was given good reason to believe that she is somewhere on Boralis. She has my name. My original name. Shira. I don't know what she looks like. I assume she has hair like mine."

"So...what? You want me to find her? Why me?"

"Because you inherited your father's heart. Weak as he is with his compassion, I must give him credit for putting his family first. He could have let me go over that cliff. He didn't. I have never been sentimental. Until after four years in this place." Her voice softened in a way he had never heard from her. "They not only keep you inside a cell that is as hot as an oven, but you are also a prisoner of your own thoughts. I've thought about her more since I've been in here. I will grow old and possibly die in here. I want, at least, a chance of contact with my daughter."

"When did this happen?"

"About twenty years ago during the Yuuzahn Vong War. Roughly two years before you were born. Times were tough then, especially for a crippled cybernetic freak. There was a call for fertile eggs by an adoption agency. They paid very well. I needed the credits. Afterwards they sent me data on the baby that was produced through me. It was a girl. I had a daughter. I received holopics of her. The one request I made was to let her have my original name, Shira. After a year or so, the pics stopped. That meant she had been adopted. She was someone else's little girl. They couldn't give me any information after that." She paused as she started pacing again. The motors of her mechanical legs whined as she moved. "An inmate here told me of a wealthy family on Boralis. They had a daughter they called Shira. He gave me the address. It's a slim lead, but it's the only one I have."

Ben noticed that her eyes had started to water. Ben didn't know what to say. And it showed.

She remarked, "Surprised to see me like this? Well, so am I." She paused and added, "I am not a bad person, Ben. I followed my beliefs and I channeled them through Jacen. I still believe in them. I can't change that. Nor can I change the results. I just want my daughter to know me. I want to tell her that I am not a bad person. I want her to know that the mistakes I made to be in here are mine alone, not hers. I want to tell her that I have always loved her. Is that so wrong of me to ask?"

"I guess not. How would you give that message?"

"Before the GAG came to arrest me after Jacen's death, I took the time to record a message on a data disc. It's among my possessions here. The warden, Calon, can give you access to it. You don't have to tell him what's on it unless you have to. It has a special message to my daughter. I know I have no business in asking you this. I would like it if you can give that disc to my daughter."

Ben slowly shook his head in hesitation. "I don't know, Lumiya."

"Please, Ben. I can't have anyone else to do this. I can't ask the officials here. Technically, I shouldn't even have the address."

Ben took a long time to consider. "I can't do this right away. I have other responsibilities now with the Jedi."

"There's no time limit. From someone who lost their own mother, I believe you understand. Think of what Mara would say."

Ben laughed. "She would tell you to go fly a windjam."

"All right. Bad example."

"But, I know what my father would say."

* * *

**A few standard weeks later  
**

Ben found the address on Boralis in no time. It was in a high end district. A place where the wealthy lived. He couldn't imagine the amount of credits it would take to adopt in this time. Even twenty years ago the price would have been substantial. The house he found was more like a mansion. He didn't say in front of Lumiya that the reason the inmate may have known the address and the names of it's occupants was because of a failed robbery attempt. Which, in turn, may have sent him to Xian in the first place.

Ben reached the door in the front and he nervously chimed the alert. The door slid open and there was a girl about the age of ten with brown curls in her hair who stared up at him. It took her all of two seconds to recognize his face and his famous red hair. Her mouth went wide with astonishment.

Before he could give his greeting, a disembodied voice shouted to ask, "Who is it, Carli?"

"Ben Skywalker!" the little girl shouted.

"You fibber. There is no way that," the voice became an adolescent girl with raven hair, and as she saw him, her eyes popped and her voice slowed, "Ben.....Skywalker...is....here."

Ben started. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to someone here named Shira."

The adolescent girl found her voice and answered, "Oh, you must mean Ambri."

"No, I do believe I said Shira."

"Well, that's her name too. And she goes by Ambri, not like that's a bad name or anything, it's not like people call me Kayleena, they just call me Kay because my real name is like three syllables, not one like Kay, or Ben–"

"Kay!" Carli snapped. "You're babbling."

"Sorry. Would you like to come in?" Kay grinned so wide that all her teeth showed.

"Thank you," he said as he entered.

Once Kay slid the front door shut, she mumbled loud enough for Ben to hear, "Ben Skywalker is in our house."

Ben shifted awkwardly as he stood in the center of their living room. There were several pieces of artworks of painting and sculpture around. The furniture was top of the line. This family was well off. He stood there nervously while the two girls stared at him in awe.

He was thinking, _I can defeat Sith Lords and dismantle super weapons, but I'm at a loss in front of two girls._

Suddenly, he heard another far off voice coming from the other room. "Who was at the door girls?"

Both girls shouted at the top of their lungs with glee, "Ben Skywalker!"

The voice, which sounded older, was getting louder and he could hear footsteps behind him. "That's very funny girls. You know that would be my dream. Now, really, who was–Oh!"

Ben turned around and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. An angel. Her long flowing red-blonde hair accentuated her finely sculpted face and her light complexion. Her skin had a perfect sheen. Instantly, he could spot the resemblance to Lumiya in her eyes and the shape of her chin.

Kay smiled deviously and said, "He's actually looking for you, Ambri."

The beautiful girl named Ambri asked, "Ben...Skywalker? Looking for me?"

"Yes," Ben said, still stunned. "Uh, your name isn't Shira?"

"That's actually my middle name. I just go by Ambri. My parents said Shira was my natural mother's name. Do we know each other, and why don't we?" She put her hand to her lips and asked, "Did I just say that aloud?"

"It's all right. And it's funny that you mentioned your natural mother. I know her."

Ambri was concerned. "No one knows who my true mother was. We only know the name."

"I do. And I have proof. Is there somewhere private we can go?'

"Yes, follow me. Stay here, girls," she said to the long faces.

Ben followed her into a foyer which she shut behind him. She turned back at Ben and said with a testy voice, "So, what kind of proof do you have about my natural mother? I actually don't want to know. Kyla L'Gia is the only mother I've known."

Ben pulled out Lumiya's holodisc from his jacket and explained, "She wants you to know her. She made this disc before she was captured."

"Captured? Meaning she's in prison. Working the Kessel mines, I suppose," Ambri remarked indignantly.

"Actually, she's on Xian."

"Xian? But, that's where..." A sudden look of horror formed on her face. "Lumiya. _She's_ my real mother? I remember her trial and it was revealed her true name was Shira Brie, and I thought it was a coincidence that it also was my name."

Ben noted, "So your full name is Ambri Shira L'Gia. You have a great instinct. You followed the trial?"

"Oh, yes. You were brilliant."

"I just gave the facts."

"Well...you gave them well. But...didn't Lumiya have a connection to your mother's death?"

Ben sighed. "She did."

"So, why are you doing a favor for your enemy."

"Even enemies have feelings. She needed to make amends after four years. That disc contains her message to you. To tell you that she's not a bad person. And to tell you that _she_ made her choices that landed her in prison. And...to tell you that she always loved you."

Ambri was stunned as she said, "Oh. Now, let me get this straight. You came all this way out of your busy schedule to tell me that my natural mother still loves me. Why would you do that?"

Ben replied nervously, "Everyone needs to know their mother loves them. Even imprisoned mothers."

By this time, Ambri was on the verge of tears. "But, you lost your mother."

Ben relaxed and gently said, "No. I didn't lose her. I know exactly where she is." He padded the middle of his chest. "And I always carry her with me in here."

In a moment of instinct, she moved in closer to place a kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes to savor the memory of her gentle touch. Yes, this young woman originally came from Lumiya. But, she was not a bad person. Her kiss gave him an understanding of the spark that formed the bond between his father and mother.

Ambri pulled back and was embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes, you did. It was part of the dream you mentioned earlier. I could feel your strong emotion."

"Oh, yes. The Force."

"You know, Lumiya is Force sensitive."

"Do you think I am too?"

"I don't know. There are some tests we can do."

"All right. Uh...are you busy tonight?"

"Actually, I really do have to be leaving. That busy schedule never stops." He found that it saddened him when he moved away from her. Seeing her disappointed look nearly broke his own heart. As he neared the foyer door, he stopped. And considered. "I may have some free time at the end of this week."

"That would be great. If you found our address, you can find our comlink code."

"I only had the address. And it wouldn't be right if I pry on my own."

"No problem. I can give it to you." He produced his datapad and handed it to her. As she entered in her comlink code, she muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You don't know how many times I dreamed of this." She handed back his datapad.

He pocketed it and said to her, "Sometimes dreams come true. I'll contact you when I have some free time. And then we can do those...tests."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Only I do have one request. Would it be possible to exclude the other girls?"

"Oh, certainly. My sisters won't be attending. Then...it's a date?"

Her smile lifted his spirits higher than he could imagine. Ben smiled back at the new beauty whom he was allowing to enter his life. "Yes. It is."

**THE END**


End file.
